


Always

by Gallavich4life



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3347381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavich4life/pseuds/Gallavich4life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey have never met before. Ian is going to dinner with Mandy, but what happens when Mickey tells Mandy that Ian is in fact gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

"What!?" Mickey asked as he went to open the door.

Standing there in front of him was a tall redhead who was hot as fuck!

"Hi!" The redhead said a little too happily. "I'm Ian." He continued.

"Good for you." Mickey said checking him out.

"Uhm, i'm here for Mandy." The redhead said smiling happily.

"Mandy? My sister Mandy?" Mickey asked. 'Great he's straight'

"Well yea. We're going to dinner." Ian said.

"Oh, just dinner, huh?" Mickey said raising his eyebrows.

"Oh, it's not like that! I'm gay so..." Ian said getting a bit nervous.

'Yes!' Mickey thought. "Does Mandy know that?"

"Uhm, I think so. I haven't told her that but it's just a harmless dinner. So can I come in or...?" Ian said stepping forward.

"Uh, yea." Mickey said going back inside. "Mandy! Uhm, the redhead's here!" Mickey yelled.

"Be right there!" Mandy yelled back from her room.

"Alright, ready to go?" Mandy asked walking up to Ian.

"Yea!" Ian answered.

Mickey scoffed so loud that Mandy and Ian heard him.

"What do you want, shithead?" Mandy asked turning around to face Mickey.

"Oh, I just thought you should know that your date here"

"Ian"

"Right, Ian here is gay!" Mickey said looking at Mandy who was just shocked.

"You are?" Mandy asked now turning to look at Ian.

"Well, yea. I'm so sorry to disappoint you." Ian said looking at Mandy with a worried face.

"Right! Well I'm gonna go have sex with someone now!" Mandy said turning around and walking in her room again.

"Wait! Who am I gonna take to the restaurant then?" Ian asked.

"Take Mickey! He loves dick even more than I do! And that's A LOT!" Mandy yelled from her room.

Ian turned his head to look at Mickey with an awkward grin on his face.

"Well ,that is true. It's a lot." Mickey said awkwardly.

"Hah! Same! So you hungry?" Ian asked smirking at Mickey.

" Yea. I could eat! Or you know, we could just go in my room and order take out in lets say two hours or so?" Mickey said wiggling his eyebrows and grinning.

"Oh, confident are we?" Ian asked getting closer and closer to Mickey.

" Always" Mickey said when Ians lips were inches away from his own.

And then all of a sudden, they were making out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u liked it! Follow me on tumblr: gallavich4life. Do tell me if there's any spelling mistakes.


End file.
